Tohru's Cousin
by Shadow in the Morgue
Summary: Yuki and Kyo go to America with Tohru to see Chi, her cousin. Little do they know, they are not alone when it comes to family curse!
1. The Postcard

_Little did Tohru know, a postcard was awaiting her in the Sohma mailbox._

As Yuki reached into the mailbox, he felt an unusually large bundle in his hand. As he pulled it out, he began to flip through the pile to see who the envelopes had been addressed to.

_Shigure, Shigure, Shigure, Shigure… _he read to himself. He flipped through about six envelopes before he got to a postcard. The first thing he noticed was the numerous colorful stamps. Then, to his surprise, he saw that had been addressed to Tohru. The postcard had come all the way from America.

_Strange… I wander if she knows anybody from America,_ he thought.

He closed the mailbox and walked to the door. With a silent _shhuuuh _sound, he slid the door open to what seemed to be another argument between Kyo and Shigure.

"You pervert! Don't talk to her like that!" exclaimed Kyo.

"N-no! Honestly, I'm fine," Tohru said worriedly.

"Yuki… Kyo's being mean to me!" pleaded Shigure.

"Don't go crying to him, dammit!" yelled Kyo.

"What are they yelling about?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"I shouldn't wasted on Kyo because he shows no affection and th-" Explained Tohru.

"So, Shigure is being an idiot as usual." Interrupted Yuki.

"Yes, um… I mean…"

"Oh, Yuki, you went to go get the mail didn't you? What is there?" asked Shigure.

"Don't change the subject!" yelled Kyo.

"Bills, a suicide note from your editor, some deadlines, and a postcard for Tohru." replied Yuki.

"A postcard? From who?" asked Tohru.

"A Chi from America… have you ever been to America?"

"Oh, yes! Chi… well, she's my cousin. I haven't heard from her in a while. I wonder if everything's okay…"

"Well, here." Yuki said as he handed her the postcard.

Tohru read it silently as the others crowded around her.

_Dear Tohru,_

_Hey cuz! Haven't seen you in a while! Well, I thought_

_maybe you'd want to come over. If you want, you can_

_bring a few friends over. Not too many though! My_

_dad would get suspicious if there were strange noises_

_coming from 'empty' rooms. Well, come over, 'kay?_

_Love,_

_Chi♥_

"So… is everything okay?" asked Yuki.

"Yes! She wants me to come over. She says I can bring friends. Would you want to come?" replied Tohru.

"That would be lovely." Yuki answered.

"Sure, I guess…" replied Kyo.

"I can't. My editor will kill herself if I leave." Shigure said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

xXxXxXxXx

(On the phone)

"Nah. We better stay here. The Pri-Yuki fan club will throw a fit when they find out that you and the prince have taken off at the same time." Ou replied.

"Exactly. We'll have to keep them in line while you are gone." Hana added.

"Oh, okay then." Said Tohru before she hung up.

Hey! This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	2. Packing with Heavy Thoughts

Tohru sat

Tohru sat on her bed wondering whether or not she should call Chi to tell that they were going or not.

_I probably should, she'll get mad if I don't. She's quick to get into arguments. Come to think of it, she reminds me of Kyo…_Tohru thought.

xXxXxXx

_What do I have to go for? This cousin of hers better be worth it. I wonder what she's like… a ditsy girl that worries about everyone else except herself._ Kyo imagined a girl that was basically a reflection of Tohru. _Oh god! If she's a Klutz just like Tohru, she'll find out our secret!_

xXxXxXx

_This Chi… I wonder what she's like. Is she like Tohru?_ Yuki pondered as he was placing his toothbrush into his suitcase. Then it dawned on him. _Wait a minute… if she's like Tohru, does that mean she's as clumsy as her too? Oh no… this could be bad. If she falls on us just like Tohru did, we'll have to suppress her memories. But, would that mean that we would have to suppress Tohru's memories, too?_

xXxXxXx

"Oh mom! Kyo and Yuki get to meet Chi! I'm so excited. So far, the Sohmas have given me the honor of meeting their family and have not asked anything in return. I'm just so happy to be able to return the favor." said Tohru as she looked at a picture of her mother. Her mother still had long hair.

"Yo! You ready to go yet?" asked Kyo as he walked in. He already had his bag ready to go. Hanging out of the top of his bag was the belt to karate uniform.

"Almost..." she replied as she bent over to put the picture of her mother into her bag. She hadn't packed much, that was obvious.

"What all did you pack?" Asked Yuki as he walked in to the room.

"A few outfits, an umbrella, a toothbrush, pajamas, the swimsuit you got me, and now mom." she replied as she put the picture of her mom into her bag.

"Your not packing much." said Kyo.

"Well, I have money if I need to buy anything."

"Are you leaving already?" asked Shigure as he poked his head in the doorway.

"Yes!" Tohru replied with a big grin on her face.

Sorry its soooooo short! I'll put chapter 3 up real soon! Review!


	3. Planes and Explosions

"Three for Frankfort, Kentucky, please." Tohru asked the lady at the front desk.

"Where?" asked the lady.

"America you idiot! Frankfort in Kentucky in America!" Kyo yelled leaning over the counter.

"O-oh. Frankfort. O-okay. Three tickets for flight B-52." said the lady as she began to type.

"You don't have to scare every person you meet." murmurred Yuki.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Kyo while clenching his fists.

"P-please don't fight." pleaded Tohru from the side.

**"Flight B-52. Now boarding flight B-52." **said a man's voice over the intercom.

"That's us!" said Tohru as she grabbed her bag. She was both happy to be able to go see Chi again and that Yuki and Kyo weren't going to fight.

xXxXxXx

Tohru looked to her right to see a not so healthy looking Yuki.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" she asked.

"This... is my... plane... ride." he replied, gasping between words.

"Ha! That damn girly man can't take a small plane ride!" said Kyo while pointing at Yuki.

"Um... there's a bathroom down at the end of the aisle." Tohru told Yuki.

"Thank you, Tohru." said Yuki as he stood up.

Tohru watched as he walked down the aisle. Yuki wasn't too far from the bathroom door when a flight attendant came out from behind a curtin and bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry si-" said the flight attendant as she turned to where Yuki was. "Now where did he go?"

"You made him explode!" said a woman as she stood up. This woman had wiry red hair, a purple dress that had prints of palm leaves on it, and dangling gold earings. "See! There are his clothes!"

_Oh no! I have to create a diversion! But, how? _thought Tohru.

"That damn rat's gonna get us into trouble." said Kyo.

All of a sudden the plane began to turn and the woman in the purple dress fell on top of Kyo.

"Oh no! I made him explode! What will I do!" said the woman.

_God! Will this lady get her fat ass off me! _thought Kyo as he tried to squirm out from underneath the woman.

As soon as the woman stood up, Kyo grabbed his clothes and ran down the aisle. He grabbed Yuki and his clothes as he passed them. Then, he darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

"God dammit! You just had to run into that lady didn't you?" yelled Kyo.

"Will you shut up? Your gonna atract more people's attention." said Yuki as he transformed back. After he put his clothes on, he walked out.

"What? I thought you exploded!" said the woman as she saw Yuki walk out of the bathroom.

"Clearly you are mistakened. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to my seat." replied Yuki.

After Yuki sat down, Kyo walked out of the bathroom.

"Wha? I thought I made _you_ explode! Oh, I'll just go sit down now." said the woman as she began to walk down the aisle.

"Just had to run into that lady, didn't you?" asked Kyo as he sat down.

"Shut up." Yuki replied.


	4. Chi

As they were walking down the street to get to Chi's house, Tohru realized that she hadn't told Yuki and Kyo about Chi's ability.

"About Chi…" she began.

Yuki and Kyo stopped to listen.

"She's not like me… at least I don't think."

"What do you mean not like you?" asked Kyo.

"Well, we're not the same. She's just different. Oh! She's also magic!"

"She's a magician?" asked Yuki.

"No. She studies Wicca."

"Wicca? What's Wicca?" Kyo asked.

"If she wants you to see, you'll see. Okay?" Tohru replied.

It was completely silent until they reached a house with a deck and a flagpole surrounded in flowers.

"That's it! That's her house!" exclaimed Tohru as she pointed at the house.

There on the porch was a girl in flare blue jean pants, white Reeboks, and a yellow shirt that said "POPP" in bold print. Her brown curly hair was up in a ponytail. She was bobbing her head all around.

"Chi!" yelled Tohru across the room.

The girl's head stopped bobbing and she turned around. A big grin spread across her face and she pulled a pair of earplugs out of her ears. "Tohru! Yet again, you didn't call." She said.

"That is Chi." Tohru told Kyo and Yuki.

Chi stuffed a black iPod into her pocket and ran to Tohru. She gave Tohru a big hug and then turned to look at Kyo and Yuki.

"Chi, this is Yuki and Kyo." Tohru introduced them.

"Yo. The name's Chi." Chi said while stretching out her hand.

Yuki shook it while Kyo ignored it.

"So, orangey, is your hair naturally that color or do you dye it like three times a week?" Chi asked.

"Why you!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Why me? Because I happen to be Tohru's cousin and you decided to tag along with her. And, since you decided to be a rude jackass, I thought I'd be mean, too." Chi replied.

"You know, you act a lot like Kyo." Tohru said.

"She does, doesn't she?" Yuki replied.

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to update. School, homework, gotta clean your room or your dad will sell your stuff on eBay... you all know how that feels. And since I wanted to keep my stuff, I made y'all wait. Well, hope you forgive me and review!**


	5. Secret's Out!

_Chi was in the kitchen preparing dinner. _

"So, what do you think about Chi?" Tohru asked the others.

"She seems nice..." replied Yuki.

"She's an asshole, that's what I think of her!" said Kyo.

"If I'm such an asshole, then you can make yourself something to eat. The kitchen is right there!" said Chi as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't want your food anyway!" exclaimed Kyo as he stormed out the front door.

_How could she hear him?_ thought Yuki as he gazed at Chi.

"That jackass thinks he's gonna get dinner after callin' me an asshole! Has he no shame?!" said Chi as she sat a bowl of steamming spaghetti in the middle of the table. There was no sauce on it but Tohru and Yuki were more concerned about what it was more than what it was missing. To be honest, they've never had spaghetti and wouldn't have known there was more to it. "Hang on, I'll go get the sauce and the garlic bread. Go ahead and put some spaghetti on your plates. Do either of you want salad?" said Chi as she turned around just before the kitchen.

"Sure." said Tohru in respondance.

"No thanks. But, may I ask you a question?" asked Yuki.

"Seems to me you already have. But, go ahead, shoot." replied Chi.

"How do you eat it?"

"Ha ha h-" Chi muffled the laughter by putting her hand over her mouth. After she had recovered from her fit of laughter she continued "You can either stick your fork in it and twist the fork until you get a ball of spaghetti and then stuff your face, or you can chop it up with your knife then eat it." she said before she walked into the kitchen.

After she came back with the rest of the food, she took off her apron and threw it on the couch. "I'll get it later." she said as she walked to the front door.

"You're not eating?" asked Tohru in concern.

"Nah. I'll get some ramen later. So, save some for Kyo and eat the rest." she said as she walked out. As the door silently clinked shut, Tohru looked into her spaghetti with a worried face.

"What is it, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki as he played with his spaghetti.

"It's Chi. She seems a little upset..." replied Tohru.

"You bet she is! It's that day. I'm surprised she's even talking to anybody!" said a voice from the door.

"Who are you?" asked Yuki as he and Tohru looked to the door.

"Oh! I'm Meek, Chi's relate, somehow... no clue how." replied the girl. She had wavy light brown hair, her shirt was a khaki tank top with a dark grey hodded shirt over it, the sleeves on it were quarter length. She had a pair of worn jeans on with a rip over the left knee. On her feet were a pair of hightop converse. On her wrists were a pink sport watch, a pink and black woven bracelette and a lavender stretch bracelette that read _Best Friends. _She looked at the pan of garlic bread and lunged at it. "Yum!"

"What day is it, exactly?" asked Tohru as Meek stuffed the piece of bread into her mouth.

"Fathurfay, fuh." (AN: Translation- "Saturday, duh.") said Meek as she talked with her mouth full. She struggled the bread down her throat and looked out the window at the setting sun. "I'm just kidding. I know what you meant. A year from today, there was a bombing in Iraq, where her brother was fighting in the war. The bomb was set by a suicidal Iraqi, and trapped her brother and other soldiers in a grocery store until the bomb went off. Obviously, they all died, but she hasn't gotten over it."

"That's so sad!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Yeppers Peppers! But what can you do? Knowing her, she's probably sulking on the roof, as usual. It's better if we leave her alone, though." said Meek as she turned back to face them.

XoooXoooXoooX

The sun was setting and Chi had made her perch on the roof. Her hair was pulled down over her face and her knees were hugged up to her chest. Twigs began to snap in the tree. She wrenched her head up and, in an angry tone, said, "If you're smart, you'll leave!"

"I don't think so." said Kyo's voice from the tree as he came out of the tree. "You're in my spot."

"It might be your spot at home, but here, it's mine. So, bug off, Orangy!"

"Nope." he said as he sat next to her. "Why so sad?"

"Who says I'm sad?!" she yelled as she turned away.

"Says me. You don't sound like you're just mad. Your voice is sad." he said as he looked at the back of her head.

"Maybe I am." she replied as her voice calmed down a bit.

"What about?"

"It's just a sad day."

"What makes it sad?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"Because I'm listening." he said in a smooth tone.

She turned and looked at his face. _He sincerely wants to hear. _"Well, as of May, two months ago, I have no immediate family."

"Explain."

"Well, from the beginning, my dad committed suicide after I was born. Then, a year from today, ny brother died in the war. And two months ago, my mom died. But, I bet you really don't care." she said as she stood up. she turned around and put her finger to her mouth, "But, you can't tell Tohru. She'd worry too much." Then she began to walk off. After a couple of steps, her ankle twisted and she fell backwards.

_Shit! _they both thought. There was a puff of orange and black smoke. After it cleared, there sitting on the clothes Kyo and Chi had been wearing was an orange cat and a black cat. "You!" they both shouted at once.

There was the slam of the front door and Tohru, Yuki, and Meek came rushing out to find the cats.

"Oh my O'pine, Chi! You dummy! Look what you did!" yelled Meek.

"It was his fault!" yelled Chi.

"What the-! Don't blame this on me, dammit! You're the one who fell!" argued Kyo.

"You're the one who didn't move out of the way!" replied Chi.

"Here we go again." said Yuki as he smacked his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it! Chappy five! Wooh! finally! okay, it took forever and I know you all want to kill me, but I'll settle with rewiews! Toodles, Caboodles!**


	6. Commando, Magic, and a Snitch

Yuki rolled his eyes and turned around. "Great, another cat."

"You know what? Fuck this! I don't need to be looked down on by more members who think they are higher than the cat! It wasn't my fault! The cat, me, is always being looked down on because the others got to go to the banquet! It's the rat's fault! It's all his fault!" yelled Chi as she grabbed her clothes with her mouth and jumped into the tree and down the street.

Meek turned Yuki around and smacked him across the cheek. "You rude inconsiderate-- Ugh! Chi! Come back!" she screamed as she ran after the black cat.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" asked Tohru as she carefully placed her hand on his cheek.

He winced and gently pulled her hand away. "I'm fine, Miss Honda. Stupid cat, look what you've done!"

"Ummm... Yuki, he left after Chi did." said Tohru.

"Oh."

XoooXoooXoooX

Tohru's face was beginning to become pale as she worried. "Where could they have gone? They both forgot their clothes... What if they're wandering around naked?! Oh no!"

"Miss Honda, please calm down. I'm sure they are fine." said Yuki as he looked out the window.

"Don't give yourself an ulsar, God dammit!" said Chi as she walked into the house. She had on a navy blue Mickey Mouse shirt, dark blue jeans that drug on the ground, and her feet were bare. She scowled as she saw Yuki looking up at her. "Got a problem?"

He just turned his head.

"Chi! You're okay! Where's Kyo?" asked Tohru as she got up and rushed to her cousin.

"He's fine. In need of clothes, but fine." replied Chi as she walked to her room. She struggled to get the door open, because it was a bastard and her dad won't get her a new one. She walked into the dark blue room and began to go through Kyo's bag. She pulled out a white tee with a black cross over the left breast and a pair of khaki cargos. She zipped the bag up and left the room. Without a word, she left the house with the clothes in her hand.

XoooXoooXoooX

The leaves of a nearby tree began to rustle.

"Chi... is that you?" asked Kyo as he cowered behind the shrub.

"Don't worry, it's me." said Chi as she came through the low tree branches.

She tossed him the clothes. He looked through them then back at her. "Couldn't get me underwear?"

"Nah. I figured you'd feel a little more _manly_," she said as she flexed her arms, "if you went commando."

"How would that make me feel manly?" he asked.

"The breeze..." she said as she whisked her arms through the air. "Now go get some clothes on, Commando."

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and dashed into the woods. When he came back, his face was scowling, he was obviously in discomfort.

"Feeling manly, Mr. Commando?"asked Chi as she giggled under her breath.

"Shut up! Where'd you get the word 'commando' from, anyway?" he asked as he walked into the street.

"A really great episode of 'Friends'." she replied as she walked ahead of him.

"Okay." he said as he walked after her.

"You don't know what 'Friends' is, do you?"

"No, seeing how I've only been here for a day." he responded.

"Oh. It's been an awfully long day... oh my gosh! You haven't had McDonald's, have you? Or Rallys', or Subway, or Taco Bell, or or...!" she began to yell.

He cut her off. "I get the point!"

"OMG! Tell me you don't see that!" yelled Chi as she pointed at a red cavalier in her driveway.

"What? The red car?" he asked.

She turned around and grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him rapidly. "You were supposed to tell me you didn't see it!" she yelled and then dragged him down the street to the house. She looked at the tree and ordered him to get into it.

"Why should I?" he asked defiantly.

"Just get up there, dammit!" she roared.

He looked at her and quickly backed into the tree.

She raced into the house and grabbed Tohru and Yuki from behind the couch.

"Isn't your dad supposed to get home later?" asked Tohru.

"I forgot he works nine to five now. Kyo! Get your puhtooty down here!" said Chi once they got outside.

He came down from the tree and was muttering to himself.

Chi punched him in the arm and pulled everyone into the circle. "Okay... everyone say their name."

"Tohru Honda."

"Yuki Sohma."

Kyo sat silently until Chi punched him again. "Kyo Sohma."

Chi closed her eyes and said their names to herself once more and clapped her hands together. Her palms began to glow and she touched everyone on the heart. A sudden rush flew through their bodies and their feet became cold. Chi scrunched her eyes harder and clapped her hands back together. She slowly opened her eyes and they were a faint green. She smiled at them and whispered, "Okay, you can go inside."

"What happened to your eyes?" asked Kyo as he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She put her index finger to her lips. "It's magic." she smiled. She batted her eyes and they quickly turned brown again.

"What did you do to us?!" asked Kyo.

"This way, everyone else can see you except my dad. Sweet, isn't it?" said Chi as she hugged Tohru.

The circle was broken by Meek rushing into the middle. "Chi! Don't ask me how, but Ren found out what happened and she told Alicia!"

"What?!" yelled Chi angrily.

"Who's Ren and who's Alicia?" asked Tohru.

"Ren: the dragon. She is also Alicia's favorite spy. Alicia: snobby asshole. The head of the family. Guys. This isn't good at all." replied Chi.

"You might have to get your memories suppressed." added Meek.

"Damn her!" yelled Chi as she punched the tree. "You might have to forget about us entirely and never come back!"

"Oh no!" gasped Tohru.

* * *

Ahh! Suspenceful ending! Have you all ever seen the episode of friends where Ross is having some kind of special thingy at a museum and Rachel refuses to go? Well, in this episode, something goes on between Joey and Chandler, so Joey takes Chandlers cushions. Chandler hides something of Joey's so Joey goes and puts on every piece of clothing and he says he is going commando in Chandlers clothes. This means that Joey isn't wearing underwear. I just thought that was a funny episode so I decided to metion it in this chapter! Enjoy and Review!♥


	7. Jeremy

It's been a while, and I apologize

It's been a while, and I apologize. This is probably going to be short, but I hope you dig it. PEACE!

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Tohru sat on the deck in front of the small brick house nervously. Chi had left a little more than an hour ago to "clear things up" as she had put it. If only Tohru could have complete faith in Chi's logic of how to do things. But as it was, Chi was a violent girl who solved most of her problems with her fists rather than the witty banter and smart alick remarks she used with the elders.

Yuki placed his hand on Tohru's shoulder in an attempt to placate her nervousness. She looked at his firm but beautiful face in hope that he could reassure her all was fine. No such reassurance came from his face. She smiled weakly as if to confirm that she was going to be fine.

"She'll be fine. You've got to have more faith in her!" piped Meek enthusiastically. She had found an apple in her refridgerator and chomped on it violently as she rooted for Chi in her mind.

"Haha. With as hard headed as she is, I bet she can accomplish anything if she pushes hard enough." Added Kyo. He had only met Chi that day, but something told him that she wasn't as crazy as she seemed.

Tohru smiled to herself and imagined Chi pushing people around until they said yes, it didn't matter what they said it to, but they were tired of her bugging them.

Meek dropped the apple she had attacked and squealed happily. She waved her hand enthusiastically in the air and grinned a wide smile of pure white teeth. Her hair bounced wildly as she thrashed around.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki looked to where she was waving and saw a man in a dark grey shirt and jeans heading towards them. His face was a finally chiseled piece of pale artwork outlined by thin brown hair. He didn't appear as happy as Meek was, but he wore a wide grin across his face.

As he approached the group, Meek flashed her bright smile at the others and ran to the man. She attacked him with a bear hug and he fell to the ground. A chorus of laughter erupted from the two as they tumbled onto the grass. They made there way to their feet and kissed each other tenderly. Kyo coughed loudly, interrupting the love scene with his obnoxiousness.

Meek's eyes lit with embarrassment and her face turned a deep pink. The man wrapped his arm around her and walked her to the group she had abandoned. "Everyone, this is Jeremy."

Jeremy grinned sweetly at the others. "Hello. We haven't met."

Tohru grinned back at Jeremy and bowed shyly. "Hello. I am Tohru Honda."

"Now, now. No need for formalities. Straighten up Tohru and just smile. That's a brilliant smile you have there." Said Jeremy politely.

Tohru grinned even wider and pointed at Yuki and Kyo. "This is Yuki and Kyo Sohma. They are friends of ours."

Yuki grinned pleasantly and Kyo scoffed at Jeremy. Jeremy scowled for a quick moment and then recollected himself. He turned to Meek and wrapped his arms around her possessively. "I hear Chi went off again."

Meek grimaced at the tone of his voice. "You don't have to say it like that, you know. It's usually not her fault. This time Ren started it."

"It's never her fault, is it? You really like to stick up for her."

"If I don't, who will? Kyle's gone. So is her mom. And I love her, you know that." Said Meek protectively. She looked at Jeremy sternly until the look of doubt left his features.

"Okay." He nuzzled her tenderly.

The group sat in the front yard and waited as the sun sank over the horizon and the sky bled into a deep shade of pink. There was still no sign of Chi.


End file.
